The Butch Ones
by Roxius
Summary: Naoto and Chie had already been dating for about three months when they finally learned what being 'a butch couple' actually meant. 30 random sentences of Naoto X Chie. Crack pairing, shoujo ai, yuri. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus or Shin Megami Tensei.

* * *

Title: The Butch Ones

Genre: Romance/General

Rating: T

Pairing: Naoto Shirogane X Chie Satonaka

Fandom: Persona 4

Summary: Naoto and Chie had already been dating for about three months when they finally learned what being 'a butch couple' actually meant. 30 random sentences of Naoto X Chie. Crack pairing, shoujo ai, yuri. Please R & R!

* * *

**1. Meat**

Naoto sometimes worried that Chie's diet wasn't balanced enough.

**2. Hat**

Just for the fun of seeing Naoto so distressed, Chie would sometimes take her beloved cap and hide it.

**3. Smile**

Chie loved Naoto's adorable smile more than anything; too bad it wasn't something seen too often.

**4. Glasses**

"Do you think I look like a nerd in these...?" Chie asked, putting on the pair of glasses they always wore into the TV World. Naoto didn't have the heart to tell her the truth.

**5. Kiss**

Naoto was more for giving quick, tasteless pecks on the lips, while Chie enjoyed deep, lustful kisses that eventually lead to making out.

**6. Hair**

"Is the fact we have short hair the only reason we're considered 'butch'...?" "Well, we ARE pretty masculine in our actions...even more so than Kanji-kun..."

**7. Dream**

'Why did I dream of me and Chie luchador-wrestling last night...?' Naoto wondered as she sat up in bed.

**8. Admit**

When Chie first admitted her attraction to the bluenette, Naoto was both upset and confused, especially because she had been planning on revealing her own feelings earlier that day.

**9. Real**

Holding Naoto's pistol in her hands, Chie looked it over with interest as she asked aloud, "Is this...is this thing real...?"

**10. Music**

Chie didn't know what kind of music Naoto liked best, but she was determined to find out, even if it meant going through every song ranging from classical western banjo music to rap techno remixes!!

**11. Slut**

Despite her reserved personality and mature attitude, Naoto could be quite the little slut in bed.

**12. Jealous**

The two girls could sense Rise and Yukiko glaring hatefully at them from across the room, but they said nothing of it.

**13. Bath**

Naoto closed her eyes in embarrassment and tried to ignore the fact that Chie was currently washing her back at that very moment.

**14. Butch**

Naoto and Chie had already been dating for about three months when they finally learned what being 'a butch couple' actually meant for them.

**15. Aid**

Reaching into her pocket, Naoto pulled out a medicine and exclaimed, "CHIE...USE THIS TO HEAL YOURSELF!!!"

**16. Mistake**

Had Chie not been more obvious in her feminine features, Naoto figured they would have been mistaken for two gay boys instead of two gay girls.

**17. Hug**

"Here's a hug for you, Naoto-kun!!!" Chie cried with glee as she wrapped her arms around the detective prince's waist lovingly.

**18. How**

'How...just how did we end up together, anyway...?'

**19. Dance**

Apparently, much to Chie's disappointment, Naoto had about as much skill at dancing as Yukiko did with cooking.

**20. Private**

Naoto and Chie weren't bothered at all when Souji decided not to take them on his latest trek through the TV World; that just gave them more 'private time' together.

**21. Affair**

"I...I love you so much...Souji..." Naoto whispered without thinking, and Chie stared at her with an incredulous look on her face.

**22. Kick**

If she didn't want to end up like poor Yosuke-kun, Naoto knew she was going to have to stay on Chie's good side.

**23. Sleep**

Sleeping peacefully in each other's arms, they let their dreams of a better life together carry them away...

**24. Chef**

Naoto watched in anticipation as Chie brought the ladle to her lips; the bluenette really hoped she had cooked the stew just right.

**25. Book**

Chie had tried to see exactly what it was that Naoto was reading, but all of her attempts ended in failure.

**26. Denial**

"I'm...I'm sorry, Yosuke-kun," Chie replied quietly, unable to bring herself to look up at the taller boy, "But...but I...I like someone else...I'm really sorry..."

**27. Game**

Naoto and Chie had originally meet up to play a game together, but it was soon forgotten in the midst of stripped clothes and discarded lingerie.

**28. Chocolate**

Noticing a little smudge of chocolate on the edge of Naoto's lip, Chie leaned in and licked it off without hesitation.

**29. Blush**

Chie always thought Naoto looked so cute when she blushed.

**30. Never**

Chie held Naoto close. "...Are you going to leave me?" A tiny smile formed on Naoto's lips. "Never..."


End file.
